La implacable
by Grengras
Summary: La otra cara de la moneda, porque la maldad es relativa a quien la observa. Viñeta 2: Llorar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece.

**Pequeña- o no tan pequeña- nota de autora: **Aquí vuelvo a la carga otra vez, con un nuevo conjunto de viñetas, con la "ventaja" de que esta vez tengo bastante encauzado el asunto. De momento tengo planeadas tres, y en todo caso, nunca me excederé más allá de cinco.

A priori, sé que este no va a ser un fic demasiado típico, sobre todo porque el personaje elegido no es ni demasiado conocido ni demasiado querido (valee, poco o nada querido¬¬) Escribir sobre Alecto Carrow no fue algo premeditado y surgió de la nada. Y espero que haber despejado la incógnita del personaje no eche a nadie para atrás, que leer a cerca de un personaje secundario no esteriliza ni nada parecido!!

Esto es más bien la presentación, he pensado que las aclaraciones limitan un poco la interpretación libre de cada persona y por eso no voy a dejar ninguna, salvo excepciones. Aunque nunca está de más preguntar si hay algo que no entendáis, claro ;)

Espero que os guste, y también espero algún review :D ¡Hasta el próximo drabble!

_

* * *

_

**Castigar**

_Alecto._

Siempre le ha sonado bien. Abrupto, cortante. _Implacable._

A veces ella misma lo repite, deleitándose con la palabra que se mece en sus labios. Ronco susurro, sutil hálito de autocomplacencia atascado en su boca. Después, sólo sonríe; el sabor triunfal de su nombre todavía palpita allí, en la punta de su lengua, entre los dientes y adherido al paladar.

"Alecto era una de las Tres furias, princesa."

"¿Furias?"

"Sí. De la mitología griega; Megera, Tisífone... y Alecto. Ella castigaba a la gente que hacía cosas malas, princesa. Vengaba sus pecados ¿Harás tú lo mismo, para que papá esté orgulloso? ¿Lo harías por mí, princesa?"

Vívido el recuerdo, aún candente en su cabeza, casi real, casi corpóreo. La sala de profesores está vacía, pero incluso así, puede ver a su padre asiéndola de los brazos, huesudos los dedos ceñidos a sus muñecas, la mirada de gris desgarrado planeando sobre ella. "¿Lo harías por mí, princesa?"

Él la llamaba así. Princesa. Jamás lo ha sido, pero ahora más que nunca se siente la _reina._ La reina de Hogwarts.

Porque Alecto irrumpe, arrolla, condena, humilla. C_rucio._

Alecto pasa y todos callan, todos. Aunque a veces algo rompe el silencio. _Crucio._

Y sólo hay una palabra, única y mágica, para quien ose desafiarla_. Crucio._

Ella no tiene corona, ni emblema. Pero sí consigna. _Crucio._

A veces ella canta. _Crucio, crucio, crucio. _Ellos sólo gritan.

La reina mortífera, sombra lánguida, lívidas las mejillas. Ella se desliza por los pasillos, la brisa sutil va delante, la tormenta que se acerca llega después. Varita en ristre, castiga, sentencia, ejecuta.

Ellos se retuercen, chillan, se arrastran, caen. Marionetas desquiciadas por un titiritero demente. Su garganta está reseca.

Ella es su reina y ellos _deben _obedecer. Cuando las palabras no dan más de sí, hay que ir más allá. Ella les ha advertido muchas veces. La traición es dolor. El desafio a la autoridad conlleva un castigo. Los pecados deben ser purgados. Sólo con dolor se borran. Dolor y sangre derramada.

No hay piedad. No hay remordimiento.

Quizá una pizca de alegría. Porque Alecto Carrow prometió una vez castigar a los que actuaban mal, y sabe que esté donde esté, papá tendrá verdaderas razones para sentirse orgulloso de _su princesita._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece el universo. Sólo la trama.

**{Llorar}**

Para las mayoría de niñas, sus madres eran el abrazo cálido de unos brazos suaves, la canción tarareada mientras las peinaban, la reprimenda por derramar el té en el vestido nuevo.

Para Alecto, la suya era sólo una vieja foto de márgenes raídos, el lacónico suspiro de melancolía que brotaba a veces de los labios de su padre y un sepulcro cubierto por el musgo en el jardín trasero.

El retrato amarillento impreso en el papel le devolvía una sutil sonrisa, pero no se apreciaba el brillo de su mirada. Los suspiros se desvanecían, susurros muertos en el aire. La lluvía desdibujaba las letras esculpidas en la piedra.

Su madre estaba muerta. Muerta y enterrada.

Sus recuerdos, sólo polvo. Polvo y cenizas al viento.

Y duele. Dolía, sigue doliendo. Saber que estuvo allí, pero que ya no hay nadie que guarde su caricia grabada en la piel. Que ya no hay nadie a quien el sonido de su risa le inunde la memoria en una fría noche de invierno. Que ya no queda nadie que pueda quererla a ella, y no a su recuerdo.

Amycus y ella se habían pasado toda la vida amando a un fantasma. Y odiándolo.

Odiando su sonrisa muerta, que todavía sigue allí, eternamente puesta en sus labios. Odiándola porque parecía contenta mientras ellos sufrían por no tenerla. Odiándola por abandonarlos a la decadencia, al desvaído caríño de un padre que no podía dedicarles el tiempo que ellos querían. Odiándola por privarles del tibio roce de sus manos, que detrás de la monotonía gris de la imagen se adivinan tersas y bonitas. Odiándola, odiándola, odiándola.

Pero el odio ya se ha apagado; el amor todavía sigue. Latiendo, cada día más débil, a medida que el tiempo lo arrastra poco a poco, como si se tratara de pequeños granitos de arena. Todavía agarrándose a sus corazones para nunca dejarlos del todo.¨

**{x}**

Ellos avanzan. Deliberada parsimonia, murmullo de capas negras contra las hojas secas. Las varitas levantadas, acuchillando el aire. La luna arranca relámpagos de sus máscaras plateadas. Si la casa tuviera emociones, se estremecería.

El crepúsculo será malva y rojo. Sangre y llanto.

La puerta cae, muda, deshecha en astillas y cristal. El silencio les ahoga la respiración. La oscuridad es ciega.

Bellatrix por la derecha. Rosier se desvía a la izquierda. Alecto sube.

Las escaleras crujen bajo sus pies.

Las agujas no se detienen.

_Tic, tac._

Sus pasos tampoco.

_Tic, toc._

Los fríos dedos se ciñen al pomo, la varita lista y determinación en su mirada. Ya lo ha hecho antes. _Muchas_ veces. No hay miedo. No hay dolor. Sólo vacío.

Y la mujer está allí. Esperándola. La ha oído venir. Bañada por la luz de la luna, fantasmagórica la piel, resplandecientes las lágrimas que ruedan mudas por sus mejillas. Los brazos estrangulando a su almohada, la mandíbula desencajada y la garganta reseca. Porque sabe que gritar será en vano y que nada de lo que ella pueda hacer la detendrá. Porque sabe lo que le espera y tiene _miedo. _Ahoga un sollozo contra la almohada. Y cierra las ojos.

Alecto es rápida. Limpia. La maldición se desliza bailarina entre sus labios entreabiertos, como tantas veces antes. El torrente de muerte le inunda los oídos, lo inunda todo. _Avada Kedavra._

La luz verde es cegadora, abrasador su abrazo letal. El miedo estancado en su garganta estalla y la mujer grita por última vez. El golpe contra el suelo es sordo, hueco. _Muerto._

La muñeca está rota.

Alecto se arregla la túnica. No siente nada.

Hay una foto en el suelo. Quizás desprendida del cadáver de la mujer. Algo le incita a cogerla, a descubir qué rostro esconde el papel que centellea bajo la luna. Entre sus dedos el papel es cálido, seco. La imagen es nueva y el tiempo todavía no ha desdibujado las facciones de la niña. Una niña rubia, espléndida la melena que brilla al sol. Una niña de mirada azul, cielo de verano incrustado en sus ojos. Una niña feliz y querida por la madre que la rodea con sus brazos delgados. La misma madre que ahora está tendida allí, vieja marioneta tirada, vacua la sonrisa, reseca la saliva en su boca.

Alecto puede notar algo tibio descendiendo por su cara. Una única gota derraman sus ojos, una única gota para todo el dolor que esa niña de ojos azules y sonrisa luminosa tendrá que soportar, una única gota para tanto odio innecesario, para tanta melancolía, para tantas dudas.

Una única gota por haberla condenado a amar a un mustio recuerdo.

**{x}**

Los escalones crujen bajo sus pies. Ellos la esperan abajo.

Alecto puede oir un llanto estridente. La niña llora en su cuna.

Su alma rota también.

_Porque de todas sus víctimas, la única que la visita cada noche, en sueños, es aquella a quien jamás mató._

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews del anterior y espero que alguien se anime a dejar más.**

**Besos.**


End file.
